My Territory, So Get Out
by Rikomuu
Summary: A thief treads into the Kudou Mansion at ungodly hours, and is in for a heart-stopping surprise. [KaiShin]


**Notes (Please Read)** **:**

 **Hello! Okay, first of all, the summary might give a little misconception, so I'm clearing it up. I'm giving an OC Warning here. No worries, however! The OC is just a regular guy and will only be here for the sake of the plot and the humour.**

 **KaiShin/KIDCon isn't seen early in the game, so please be a little patient if you decide to read :3**

 **I've come up with this story when I watched a game play-through on YouTube. It was about a thief, so...;D**

 **I apologize for grammatical and spelling mistakes!**

 **With that said, thanks for reading this, and I hope you have fun!**

− **Riko**

* * *

 **My Territory, So Get Out**

0-0-0

He checked his appearance in the mirror and brushed his hair to the side before affixing the bonnet on his head. Deciding that he looked satisfactory for the _activity_ that he would be doing later, he nodded at his reflection and straightened his dark clothing; all black, of course.

His phone rang with a cheery song−Okino Yoko's−and he pressed a button and put the call on loudspeaker.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding annoyed. The person on the other side of the phone made a disapproving noise with a click of the tongue.

 _"Watch your tone, Isamu. I don't want to deal with your grumpiness right now,"_ a female voice replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Why'd you call, Akane?" Isamu grumbled as he went over to the bed to grab and open a small backpack.

 _"I just want to make sure you're ready. Do you have all your things?"_

Isamu eyed the contents of his bag. "Yep," he confirmed and zipped his backpack close before slinging it over his back. "I'm ready to go."

 _"Well…that's great. Good luck, and don't get caught."_

He huffed and swiped his phone from the bedside table. "As if. This might just be the easiest job yet. Probably gonna get a big loot, too."

 _"Oh yeah? My, aren't you confident?"_

"Relax," Isamu snorted. "It's not like I didn't do my research. The owners aren't even in the country. And I know that their son isn't at home. He hasn't been spotted anywhere for at least a year, I think."

 _"The house is not abandoned. I heard that some guy is living there."_

"That's true. He's a guy who has pale skin and squinty eyes. Okiya, I think. He's the reason why I'm targeting that house. I coincidentally overheard him talking to that old man next door. Said he'll be gone for a few days for some college thing."

 _"And you decided to take this chance to strike when he's gone. Quite clever. But that house is huge. I wouldn't be surprised if they had alarms."_

"I won't let go of this opportunity so easily."

 _"I know that, you reckless bastard. Don't get too cocky. Always be cautious._ "

"Yeah, fine. I got this, don't worry. Bye." He ended the call and put his phone in silent mode. Grinning, he turned off the lights and went out into the dark streets.

0-0-0

Isamu grinned as he peered around the corner and stared at the huge house across the street. The Kudou Mansion, for all it's worth and beauty, looked like a haunted house at ungodly hours. The tallness of the structure looming over in the dark made it quite the topic for children and teenage girls looking for a place to do A Test of Courage, most especially in summer. Not that people actually went in, since it was still a residential place, but it made people wonder what it was like inside.

Isamu was about to find out, he thought gleefully.

He glanced back and saw his motorcycle parked nearby. Vehicle; check. He shook his shoulders a little and felt his small backpack. Gadgets; check. He gave a quick look at his watch. Time check: one-thirty AM.

Grinning, he stealthily approached the house. The gate wasn't too tall, and it was a piece of cake to climb over it. As he landed with a soft thud, Isamu looked around before rushing to the right side of the house and peering in from a window. It was dark and still inside, as expected. Isamu crouched down and dug inside his bag to grab his lock-picking materials. Standing up and silently thanking the moonlight for giving him some form of illumination, he smirked and started working on the window.

Isamu had only started his thieving a few months ago, when his money count came close to none. Before his new and illegal 'job', he had been an employee in some company that he'd rather forget than remember the name of. When he got fired because of a careless mistake, he did try to apply somewhere else, of course, but luck just didn't reach him.

He had relied on the money that he saved up over the years, but that money had been consumed in a rather fast pace−he hadn't really saved that much, and so, he'd caved in to the temptation of gambling to try to increase the cash that he had. Once again, luck didn't give him a helping hand, and he had lost more than he gained. Asking his relatives for help had been pointless; knowing that he used up his savings on gambling, they refused to give him any.

After that, it hadn't been long before he resorted to thieving. Meeting a fellow thief−Akane−had only made him more confident and determined in his decision.

Smiling proudly when the lock made a small sound, Isamu carefully pushed the window open. He wasn't like the other common thieves who would have broken the window glass; no, he preferred not leaving too many evidences. It was a practice for him, too. In the future, he would have probably held heists in a bank or in a museum with Akane and a few of her buddies, but he would have suggested that they do silent work rather than blatant robbery; it would have given them more chances of escape and they would have less probability of having to use a hostage to deal the police and get away.

Isamu pulled off his shoes and shoved it in his bag. He pulled himself up and climbed inside, his cotton sock-clad feet muffling the sound. Isamu fished out a penlight from his pocket and turned it on; the light was enough to see in the dark, but dim enough that it won't be immediately obvious.

Pointing the light around the room, Isamu smiled in pleasure; the decorations and furniture looked expensive and foreign. The Kudous were wealthy, and he'd get a lot of loot, he thought. Isamu walked in further. It seemed like he was in a living room, given the couches and the large flat screen television. Approaching the door, he carefully opened it and stepped out in the hallway. He noted with approval that the corridor floors were carpeted. It would've certainly helped in stealth, even though he was quite sure that he didn't have to worry much about that.

Isamu knew that rich people usually hid their vaults in bedrooms or places like a library, if the house had one. Of course, he was aware that they could also put them in unusual places to throw off thieves like himself. The loot could be hidden in a bathroom, for all he knew.

After walking around for a few moments, Isamu opened one of the doors. It seemed like a guestroom, shown by the lack of bed covers. It wasn't going to hurt to check, though. Entering the room, Isamu pointed his penlight on the walls. There was one painting of a fruit. Looking under the painting, he let out a sigh when he saw that there was nothing. Of course, he hadn't really expected to see the vault so easily, but maybe it was just a tinge disappointing. Isamu opened the oak cabinet and pointed his flashlight around the small area. There was nothing inside but a hanger or two.

After closing the cabinet, he laid down on his chest and pointed the penlight under the bed. Waving the flashlight around, he almost sighed again when, suddenly, he caught sight of something that nearly stopped his heart. Isamu blinked a couple of times, and waved his light around again. Gone. It wasn't there.

What the hell was that?

Isamu gulped and vaguely remembered that he had seen a doll's head. It disappeared as quickly as it came, however, so he brushed it off as his imagination going wild. He snickered at himself. Of course. He did see a horror movie a few days that involved haunted dolls at Akane's house. There was a scene that happened under the bed, so looking there probably triggered something in his brain. Shaking his head, he stood up again and exited the guestroom.

After checking two more guestrooms and finding nothing, Isamu found a large bathroom. Pointing his penlight inside, he stepped in and gazed at the room carefully, looking for any signs of a hidden compartment.

Soft sounds of splats of water from outside started and gradually grew stronger and louder. Isamu groaned and approached the only window in the bathroom. Pushing aside the semi-transparent and cream-coloured curtain, the thief grimaced as he gazed out. It was raining, and it became apparent that it would only get stronger based on the low grumblings from the sky.

Sighing, he berated himself for not checking the weather news more often. Isamu stepped away from the window and resumed his careful inspection of the room. He approached a corner, focused his light on the walls and narrowed his eyes, as if such an action could help him find the gold, when a sudden heavy bang made him flinch hard. Taking a breath, Isamu turned around and found that the bathroom door had been shut close.

He lunged at the door and turned the door knob. It wasn't locked. He breathed a sigh of relief, and then gulped when an onslaught of questions appeared on his mind. Did someone do that? Was he not alone in this house? Or was it just some gust of wind?

The last question didn't really make sense to him as the window was still closed, but he shrugged it off and told himself that the wind might've come from some kind of room that was more open and traveled down the halls somehow.

He opened the door again before he returned to his observation. Approaching the mirror, he studied the corners where it was connected to the wall. Passively, his mind registered that the wet cacophony of rain had been finally accompanied with flashes of lightning and cackles of thunder. Finding nothing odd about the mirror, he stepped back, shoulders slumping a little.

A bright shock of white came as lightning streaked in the dark sky, followed by a loud smack of thunder, and Isamu stiffened, the mirror reflecting the unbridled shock of his face. His eyes were wide and lips were parted. Slowly, Isamu closed his mouth and swallowed; his heart had decided to do erratic thumps in his chest, forcing him to breathe heavily as he tried to even out his quickened pulse.

He saw something in the mirror. He saw _something_ behind him from the reflection during the brief illumination from the lightning. It was white and seemed petite. Biting his lower lip, he turned around, but found nothing. It was gone.

"Am I going crazy, or was that a…?" he muttered lowly to himself, not quite believing his eyes. Heaving a breath and blaming it yet again on his hyperactive imagination, he stepped out of the bathroom.

The area he entered next was the kitchen. It looked clean despite the empty glass and empty bottle of Bourbon on the counter. Looking around with his penlight, Isamu walked in further to take a closer look at the cupboards. Finding nothing of importance inside, he stepped back to glance around once more, when something shone as his light passed a corner. He narrowed his eyes before he scoffed and turned away. It was just a small stainless trash bin. He, then, approached the cabinets under the counters to inspect.

Another loud clap of thunder came, accompanied with a bright flash of white, and Isamu froze. From the corner of his eye, he saw that something had ran past him. It had been less than a second, but he there was no mistaking what he saw.

That was girl. A little girl wearing a white dress.

A soft, feminine laugh echoed in the room. Isamu's breath hitched, and he slowly stood up, looking around the room with wide eyes. Another quick flash of white, and Isamu stepped back, his heart thrumming uncomfortably fast in his chest. Another echoed laugh was heard, and Isamu felt himself start to shake. The voice seemed to come from everywhere. Stepping back again, he yelped as he collided with the counter and his elbow hit the empty glass, making it fall with a crash. Shards spread on the floor and Isamu gulped, before he bolted out of the kitchen.

 _This house is haunted,_ he thought with panic as he ran in the hallways. _This house is fucking haunted!_ Isamu squeezed his eyes as he ran, but abruptly fell on his bottom as he collided with a post. Groaning in pain, he cracked his eyes open. He was shivering, but a reasonable part of him told him to stand his ground; if this house truly had a ghost in it, what else can it do except give people jump scares? And the house was currently empty. There were goods to be stolen. Was he really going to be a pussy and back out just because of some ghost who was probably attention-starved? No. He could do this, he thought. Chances like this didn't come easily, so he had to take advantage, ghost present or not.

A resolve to not go home without a loot formed, and he decided to go straight to where the treasure usually was: the bedrooms. Standing up, Isamu shook his head vigorously before sprinting around a corner and into the hallway where he saw the staircase earlier. He climbed upstairs, taking two steps at a time and feeling determined, when an unexpected sharp pain came from his foot. Yelping, Isamu flailed, dropped his penlight and quickly grabbed the handrails to support himself. Carefully moving down a step and swiping his flashlight from the stair-step, he inspected what it was that he accidentally stepped on. It was red, rectangular, and made of plastic. Isamu's face contorted into an incredulous expression.

"What the hell? Is this a _Lego block_?"

Isamu grimaced as he saw that there were more scattered around. Why were those even there? Did that Okiya guy fancy Lego? If so, then he didn't know how to clean up. If he had stepped on more of them, things would have turned really ugly, he thought distastefully. Brushing aside the other Lego blocks, he grumbled and proceeded to climb the stairs. Darting right upon reaching the second floor, Isamu looked around, pointing his penlight at the closed doors.

He was about to approach a door when an echoed laugh came again. A chill passed through Isamu's spine, and he promptly turned around. The thief gasped as a blur of white passed by. Isamu gulped as he tried to calm himself, but he found that it didn't do anything to reduce the terror that was creeping up to him. His whole instinct screamed that he should have scrambled out of there, far away from the house and never come back, but his rationality−or perhaps, irrationality−was a stubborn mule. What was the worse that the ghost could do to him, anyway? It could have surprised him by the stairs and made him slip down, possibly breaking his neck…

Isamu shook his head vigorously. That wasn't a nice thought. It was downright horrendous.

Nevertheless, he ran and turned to enter another hallway.

Panting, Isamu leaned against the wall. He had to get out of there soon, he thought. He was starting to get desperate. His breath evened out, allowing to hear his surroundings better. It was quiet, there was no sinister laugh, and he could have collapsed for some respite right then and there, but his ears picked up a soft noise.

Narrowing his eyes and cupping a hand behind his ear, he tried to discern what the sound was and where it was coming from. A few seconds passed, and Isamu's eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

It was a music box, playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in a slow tempo.

Isamu, with pallid face and shaking hands, pointed his penlight to a certain door near his right. The music was coming from the room.

If he had to guess, Isamu would have said that the room was where the ghost hauntings would be at its worst. There was a music box music, and the ghost was a little girl. He would not be surprised if that room was the ghost's bedroom.

He wanted to run away; really, he did. But, a morbid curiosity settled itself in his chest, and there was an urge to look inside.

Stupid, foolish curiosity.

With a hammering heartbeat, Isamu slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. The creaking sounds that the door made almost made him want to back out. Another part of him told him to get in and find a vault, evidences be damned; he'd trash the room if it meant finding the loot faster.

Opening the door fully, Isamu stepped inside cautiously. The room was dimly lit with the light of the full moon. There was a bed full of stuffed toys at one side, a bookshelf filled to its full capacity at another side of the room, and a desk with toy cars and dolls on top. He looked around warily, wondering why there was even a child's room when he was quite sure that it was only the pale-skinned college student living in the house, until he spotted the closet. Isamu took hold of the handle and pulled. The closet door was almost halfway opened when he froze. There was a sniffle. He heard a sniffle, possibly a teary whimper, come from inside the closet.

With rigid movement, Isamu opened the door, his eyes wide with fright and his brain protesting and wondering why in the world he even bothered continuing the act.

There was a bundle of white at the closet corner. It was as small as a child sitting and crying with pulled up knees.

Oh God.

Isamu wanted to scream, but his throat felt dry as parchment, and he tumbled down on the carpeted floor, landing painfully on his bottom the second time that night, the penlight flying from his hand. The ghost child was in front of him; it was _in front of him and he had no idea what to−_

Wait a minute.

The small figure looked up and stared back. It was a little boy, clad in baggy white pyjamas and holding a white teddy bear. The boy had short, brown locks, and Isamu unconsciously noted the weird, little tuft of hair that seemed to stick out of place from the rest. The kid was also wearing glasses which were too large for his face; behind those glasses were wide and fearful cerulean eyes.

He felt like he had seen the boy somewhere, but he couldn't pinpoint where. He was distracted when the boy whimpered shakily.

Isamu felt that he was also about to cry. Sweet and great relief. It wasn't the ghost girl. It wasn't a scary, supernatural creature. It was just an ordinary child.

Oh. That explained the Lego and the toys.

Gathering his wits, he cleared his throat, trying to not think about how careless he had been to overlook that there was a child living in the mansion. "H-hey," he said softly, and watched the kid tilt his head. Adorable. "What are you doing here, kiddo?"

The boy shivered. "I should be asking you that, niisan," the child muttered meekly. "Who are you? You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

Isamu started to grow nervous once again. Was the kid referring to the ghost? "E-eh. I'm just a…uh, passer-by?" He wasn't sure if the child even knew what a burglar was, but he was not going to risk it. He felt a small tension ease away when he saw the kid nod at him. "Hey. What were you talking about? What's dangerous?" Isamu leaned in to whisper and continue inquisitions. "Boy, where are your parents? Are you alone in this house?"

"You ask too many questions, niisan. And don't call me 'Boy'. My name is Conan." The name sounded familiar to Isamu, but he ignored that thought as the bespectacled boy drew a breath and tightened his grip on the teddy bear. "My parents are overseas, and Subaru-niisan isn't going to be home tonight…but…"

"But..?" Isamu furrowed his eyebrows. "But what?"

Conan whimpered. "Niisan, whoever you are, you should really go. _She_ 's dangerous. Please."

Isamu felt himself grow cold. The kid was talking about the ghost, no doubt about it. He was going to ask anyway. "A-ah, Conan-kun, who is _she_?"

"You already know, don't you? You've seen her, haven't you? She can be violent, niisan. It's not safe for you to be here," Conan said with a tiny voice.

Isamu wanted to scoff, but he only managed a dry croak. "She's a ghost. She won't hurt us. Maybe scare us, yes, but not hurt. Ghosts can't touch anything, okay? It's gonna be fine, little boy." He smiled, but faltered when Conan shook his head and gave him a tearful and pleading look. Tear drops rolled down the child's cheeks.

"Y-you're wrong..! She's not just a ghost, she's different!"

Isamu inhaled and let out a heavy sigh. He needed to get at least one bundle of cash and run out of there. He gazed at the frightened kid; poor thing, stuck in a house with an angry ghost. But he was a thief, and he didn't have time to dawdle around feeling sorry for some boy who was probably used to the ghost. A thought struck him. Perhaps he could use him?

"Hey, Conan-kun," he started, feeling edgy about what he was about to say; the ghost could have been around somewhere near, for all he knew. "I think I might know how to get rid of that ghost."

Conan's tears stopped, and a bright, hopeful expression surfaced. "R-really? How?"

Isamu bit his lip before lowering his voice even further. "Do you know of a vault? It's something like a place where important things are put…"

A look of confusion came onto Conan's face. "…a vault? Why?"

"Well…if important things are put in there, there might be something that can help us ward off the ghost. Don't you think it's a good chance?"

Conan looked thoughtful for a second, before nodding. "Yeah. I think so. But only my dad knows how to open it…"

Isamu beamed. Finally, some progress. "Oh, don't worry about that. Come on," he said as he stood up and offered a hand to Conan.

An echoed laugh came, and the two paused and looked at each other with wide eyes. Conan hurriedly took the hand outstretched for him and squeezed anxiously, before tugging the older man outside the room. They ran in the hallway, panicking as the feeling of being watched became undeniable to both of them.

Another high-pitched, feminine laugh reverberated in the walls, and Conan, in his haste, tripped over his own pyjamas and accidentally let go of the hand and the teddy bear. Isamu cursed; why did the boy have to wear clothes that dwarfed him? He quickly crouched down when he heard the child whimper. "C-conan-kun, come on, we have to go..!"

The kid sniffled and slowly moved to sit up. Isamu clicked his tongue, wanting to haul Conan back to his feet, when another resounding sound came. They froze. It wasn't a laugh.

They were footsteps.

Isamu's panic grew as the sound became louder by the second, as if the ghost was approaching them fast. He put his hands on Conan's waist and made him stand up. About to spout a question whether the kid was okay or not, Isamu frowned when he saw the utterly terrified expression that Conan had.

 _"_ _ **Don't**_ _touch him."_

Isamu's could have sworn that his heart ceased to beat. The ghost was right behind him; it was _whispering_ to his ear. He felt the cool air when the voice spoke. Oh God, why couldn't the ghost say that with the echoing-all-around-the-room effect like what it did earlier? It would have been a million times better than being whispered to.

"N-niisan…b-behind you…" Conan stuttered faintly, and Isamu fought the urge to lash out, _I knew that already!_ In a surge of courage, Isamu picked up Conan and ran as fast as he could downstairs and ignored the child's protest of leaving 'Mr. Fluffy' with the ghost; they were being _haunted_ , the teddy bear could have been sacrificed to the demon, for all he cared!

More laughs were heard and Isamu squeezed his eyes and jumped down to reach the ground floor quicker. Opening his eyes, he ran into the left hallway after seeing blurry flashes of white appear from the right.

"Niisan!" Conan tugged at his shirt. "Go another left!"

Following the child's instruction, Isamu threw a glance behind him and silently wept in relief when he didn't see the ghost any longer. "Where now?!"

"Go straight and into the room at the end of this hall! Hurry! The vault is there!"

Almost screaming in joy at the news, he picked up his pace and burst into the said room in no time. Isamu panted and put the kid down. He cursed as he realized that he left his penlight in Conan's room.

A small, yellow light came on, and he realized that Conan must have opened the lamplight that sat on the desk in the middle of the room. Looking around, Isamu gasped in appreciation; tall bookshelves, all filled, surrounded them. There was even a second floor.

He was about to open his mouth to ask where the safe was, when the lamplight flickered a couple of times before turning off. A loud bang came, and Isamu jumped in surprise. The door had been shut close. He saw Conan rush to the door.

"We've been locked in," the child breathed out.

 _Shit, what?_ Isamu strode to the door and turned the knob. It was locked. "What the hell?!" Backing away from the door, Isamu narrowed his eyes and charged to tackle. The door didn't budge. After trying a few more times and failing to open it, he groaned and stepped away.

Sighing, he eyed his surroundings again, wondering how to escape. It had been a few moments with blank thoughts until he understood that he was able to see dimly because of the faint moonlight streaming into the room.

 _The window!_ He was about to charge across the room but the dark curtain slid itself over the panes, blocking the moonlight and making the room considerably darker.

"Oh no," he heard Conan murmur.

Isamu bit the inside of his cheek. His anxiety heightened as the echoing laugh came again. And again. And again. And again.

"S-stop," someone pleaded, and it took him a second to acknowledge that it was he who said that.

The feminine voice chuckled coldly.

As if on cue, little balls of fire−or spirit balls, Isamu thought unconsciously−appeared one by one, bathing the library in soft, blue light. To his right, he saw Conan dart behind the desk to hide and peep at the scene with wide and frightened eyes.

Forcing himself to look back at the spirit balls, Isamu yelped when papers on the desk rustled and flew around the room, picking up the pace, until it looked like a mini tornado.

 _"Intruder…"_

A couple of shelves shook and a few books fell down. "Ah…the kid was right…this isn't an ordinary ghost…it's a poltergeist…" he muttered to himself despairingly.

 _"Get out of this house…"_

He heard Conan starting to cry.

 _"This is my territory."_

Goosebumps started to form on his skin.

 _"Get out."_

Isamu fell down on the floor and scooted backwards, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

 _"Get out."_

Conan stopped crying. Everything stopped moving. The spirit balls disappeared until only one near him remained.

 _"Intruder,"_ the voice whispered, and Isamu's lip quivered with terror. He blinked, and suddenly, there a figure in front of him.

It was a little girl, clad in a white dress. She had pale skin and long, white hair.

She had a contorted face.

Hollow eyes and pale lips gave him a twisted smile.

 _"GET OUT."_

There was a puff of smoke, and the next thing Isamu knew, he was plunged into darkness.

0-0-0

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bright light flooded in the room as Kaito, dressed in blue pyjamas, turned on the light switch. He cackled as he stared at the unconscious heap on the floor. The magician tied up Isamu's hands and legs with duct tape.

Conan crawled out from his hiding spot and sighed. "Kaito," he started as he watched the teen secure the other thief. "I hope you're happy now."

After confirming that the tape was firmly wrapped, Kaito chuckled and approached the not-child. Sitting down in front of the detective and crossing his legs, he smirked. "I am," he said. The magician reached up and patted Conan's head. "Your acting was superb, Tantei-kun. Ten out of ten, A Plus, _veramente eccellente_."

Grumbling, Conan slapped away Kaito's hand. "I don't even know why I agreed to this. I could've just darted him and it'll be over." The magician laughed and pulled the faux child into a hug. Conan squawked and stumbled, grabbing Kaito's shoulders for support. The teen pulled Conan closer, letting the detective sit on his lap.

"But that won't be as much fun," Kaito snickered.

Conan rolled his eyes, and then gave the unconscious man a look before glancing back at the hyper magician holding him. "Look around, idiot," he deadpanned. "The library is a mess. This is your fault, so you better clean it up."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaito said offhandedly.

Conan gave him an annoyed look before his eyes settled back to Isamu. "We need to call the police," he grumbled. "And Division Two is in charge of theft."

"Nakamori-keibu will pick him up," Kaito chirped. "I imagine that his interrogation would be a blast."

"Right. This poor guy will probably be seen as a lunatic when he gets interrogated."

Kaito hummed. "Well, we can probably say that KID did this. That'd be interesting."

Conan snorted at him. "Don't be stupid, what's KID supposed doing here at this hour? And when Nakamori gets here, imagine this, 'Oh! Keibu! It was all KID's work! He scared and gassed this thief!' and then he'll wonder why KID was even here."

"Huh…" Kaito looked thoughtful for a second. "We can say that he dropped off the jewel from the last heist? I haven't given it back."

"And give Ran another concern that an international thief was stalking me? Because how was KID supposed to know that I'm on a three-day sleepover at the Kudou Mansion with you?"

"Oh, come on! It'll be amusing, I promise!" Kaito pouted.

"I know it'll be! And that's the problem! Why can't you just say that you, as Kaito, pranked the thief into unconsciousness?"

"Because!" Kaito exclaimed, looking defiant.

Conan gave the ghost girl dummy on the floor a glance and narrowed his eyes at the magician in suspicion. "…you were planning to use this on a heist, weren't you?"

Kaito huffed. "Yeah. I wanted to do a horror house theme, because my next target's name is−"

"Stop!" Conan thumped on the other's chest lightly. "Don't spoil the riddle for me. You haven't even released a note yet."

"Sorry," Kaito said, grinning. "Anyway, that's what we'll tell the police? That KID dropped off the last heist's jewel to you and happened to meet this intruder?"

"Yeah, whatever." Conan shifted in his position and melted into the other's embrace as he felt random shapes being traced on his back. "Also the fact that we somehow helped KID traumatize the poor guy."

"Well, he was intruding." Kaito shrugged.

"So was KID!" Conan retaliated, amused.

"He was in the vicinity of my property," Kaito grumbled and nuzzled Conan's hair.

"And what is that?"

"You."

"Goddamn it, KID. I'm not a property." Conan pinched the magician's side.

"Ouch! Sorry, sorry, I was kidding," Kaito apologized sheepishly. "How about this? He was in the vicinity of the one that holds my heart. That feels like trespassing too."

Conan flushed. "You and your cheesy moves. But then you'd call everyone else that comes near as a trespasser."

"Shinichi, just this once, go along with my pick-up lines," Kaito complained, and the not-child thought that the magician looked something akin to a toddler that had its candy snatched away. Conan smiled.

"Pick-up lines? Corny. And how are you going to pick me up when you're already holding me?"

"…"

"…"

Kaito grinned as a faint blush rose to his cheeks. "You're actually romantic, aren't you?" He ignored the sound of protest−which, in his opinion, sounded more like a denial−and gave Conan a peck on the lips.

"…I'm going to call the police now."

0-0-0

 **OMAKE**

Nakamori groaned as he listened to the guy at the back of the police car.

"I swear, there was really a ghost in that house! I saw it with my own two eyes! It was horrible, keibu!"

He and the other officer looked at each other with deadpan expressions. KID had successfully created another asylum patient. The arrested man continued to ramble, and Nakamori felt some pity for the culprit.

"And there was a child there! Did you rescue him? Kids like that don't deserve to be under the same roof as that…that thing!"

Yes, Nakamori thought. Kids like Conan didn't deserve being stalked by international thieves with a knack for the loony side and being forced to help in terrifying someone else into a nutty state.

Even Kaito, the boy he thought of as his own son, was roped into that mad thief's antics.

He wanted to rage about the Moonlight Magician's craziness, but it was three fifty five in the morning and he was tired.

He'd catch Kaitou KID next time.

0-0-0

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Notes** **:**

 **Yaaay, it's done.**

 **Me: flops down on the bed and sleeps ( _ _ )Zzz**

 **By the way, when I reread this, I wondered if anyone would wonder who was drinking the Bourbon.  
It was Subaru, if you guys are curious.  
Kaito and Shinichi planned to sleep in the Kudou Mansion until Subaru came back. Perhaps they needed some...alone time ;3**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading! Until next time!**

− **Riko**


End file.
